Bardock,el guerrero Saiyajin de Clase baja
by Chica Bardock
Summary: Es un homenaje que realice a uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie Dragon Ball Z: Bardock,el guerrero Saiyajin de Clase Baja,el valiente guerrero que enfrento con valentía y decision al pirata infeliz: Freezer.


Aquel guerrero de clase baja, con una armadura de saiyajin tan dura como el acero, cabellos desordenados y una banda roja en la frente por las galaxias solía viajar con feroz fuerza y sin vacilar para el cruel freezer planetas conquistaba.

-Oye, Bardock, fue mucho el entusiasmo que tuvimos al destruir el planeta, solo para celebrar el nacimiento de tu hijo.

-¿Qué lo hice para celebrar el nacimiento de mi hijo? ¡Ja! Ya deja de decir estupideces.

-¡Ja! Espero que el gran freezer nos dé las gracias, todo el día estamos a su servicio vendiendo planetas.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué el gran Freezer quiere apoderarse de este planeta tan pequeño e inútil.

Un día un golpe en la nuca un Don le otorgo. Unas visiones de premonición, que revelaban un nefasto destino.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pude confiarme? ¡Ahora veras!

-En este momento, acabo de darte un golpe especial por el cual podrás tener premoniciones.

-¿Tendré premoniciones?

-Poco a poco veras el aterrador fin de tu raza dentro de tu mente.

-Pero, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

-Les advierto que ustedes tendrán un futuro catastrófico, tal y como le sucedió a nuestra raza de guerreros, espero que sufras con esas terribles premoniciones dentro de tus sueños…

-Grr…¡No!, ¡Ya cállate!-El guerrero saiyajin mato a aquel ser extraño con una ráfaga de energía.

El Cruel plan, la vil traición por sus compañeros comenzó y su frente el cubrió con la sangre derramada.

-Pero…¿Qué paso?

-B-Bardock…

-¿Eh?-Se pregunto a sí mismo el guerrero de clase baja.-¡Tora!-Corrió hacia su compañero y levanto su cabeza.-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? Dime ¿¡Quien les hizo esto!?

-Cabeza hueca, te hubieras quedado dormido en la capsula de recuperación.

-¿Quién fue el canalla, tora?

-Fue freezer, ese maldito nos traiciono después de haberle servido

-¡No lo creo! ¿¡Por que lo haría!?

-Ese inútil de freezer solo nos ha estado utilizando. No podre sobrevivir después de esto, pero, estoy seguro que freezer acabara con todos los saiyajin para no tener ningún problema. Así que quiero que me pongas mucha atención: Regresa al planeta de vegeta de inmediato. Reúne a todos nuestros camaradas y juntos derroten a freezer. Quiero que le demuestren cual es la verdadera fuerza de los guerreros saiyajin. Ga-Ganen la pelea.-Dijo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Pronto, tora, miembro del escuadrón de Bardock cerró sus ojos, dejando de vivir.

Camino a casa, se pudo cruzar con aquel hijo que despreciaba y mas visiones del futuro vio llegar

-''Kakarotto''

De la amenaza, a su pueblo informo, pero cegados, nadie le creyó. Sin compañía, Bardock solo prosiguió.

-Todos ustedes deben venir conmigo. Vamos a derrotar a Freezer

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tienen que creerme. Tora y los demás han sido exterminados. Freezer y sus hombres acabaran con todos junto con el planeta vegeta para que ya no le causemos más problemas, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!

-¡Jajaja! ¿Ya vieron? Dice que freezer piensa eliminar este planeta…

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien? Jajajaj-Se escucharon las burlas por todo el lugar.

-Ahg, SON UNO ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS! ¡Ya no se los pediré! Ojala que todos ustedes se vayan al infierno, por incrédulos.

Malherido y sangrando, convencido de su decisión tomo impulso y despego hacia el espacio sin fin. Cambiar el futuro decidiste, tu vida entregaste para ser del tirano jamás un sirviente, sino a los tuyos proteger. Tu legado continuara.

-¡AGH! ¡FREEZER! ¡AGH! ¡FREEZER, SAL DE TU NAVE, MALDITOOO! ¡COBARDE, JAMAS TE PERDONARE!

-Esta será una oportunidad para cambiar el destino del planeta vegeta…y también cambiar mi destino…el destino de kakarotto…y obviamente, también tu miserable destino. Agh…¡SERA TU FIN!

A mil guerreros venció, para estar al frente del traidor y su ráfaga lanzo hacia el pirata infeliz. Cambiar el futuro decidiste. Tu vida entregaste para ser del tirano, jamás un sirviente, sino a los tuyos proteger. Surgirá la esperanza y la paz.

El cruel freezer destruye el planeta, mas no destruye la visión final. Y a quien llamaba ''Clase baja'' muere en lo alto una sonrisa. Reflejaba esperanza.

-Ka-ka-ro-tto ¡Kakarotto!

EL QUE ERA ENVIADO A DAR MUERTE A VIDAS SALVARA.

''Kakarotto tu serás quien vengara la muerte de los saiyajin y la desaparición del planeta vegeta''


End file.
